V6.4
New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1107 Blood Moon Kennen.png|Blood Moon Kennen ProfileIcon1108 Blood Moon Yasuo.png|Blood Moon Yasuo ProfileIcon1109 Blood Seal.png|Blood Seal League of Legends V6.4 General ;Co-Op vs AI * The following bots have been added: , , , , , , , , , , and . Champions ;Highlights * New Short Bios ** ** ** (he is now a "Celestial Aspect" of the War God, similar to Leona and Diana) ; * ** Fixed an inconsistency with other similar crowd control effects - no longer interrupts dashes. The charm will not take effect until the dash completes, duration permitting. ; * ** Flurry duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Stacks now decay one every 4 seconds, instead of all at once. ; * ** Bonus damage changed to from % increased damage. ** Traps now display their area-of-effect range to Caitlyn. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 80. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts after the two hits are spent or the buff wears off. ; * ** per kill reduced to from . * ** Max. charges changed to 3 from (1 Rank)}}. ** Recharge time reduced to seconds from . * ** Passive component. ; * ** Illaoi is immune to while in her cast animation. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 6 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** buff would consume itself if Jhin reloaded. ** Death In 4 Acts' final shot's now applies against structures. *** The missing health bonus physical damage isn't applied against structures. *** Every Moment Matter's critical damage reduction is now increased to 44% against structures. ** All bonus attack speed is affected by attack speed , affecting Every Moment Matter's bonus attack damage. * ** mark can no longer fall off during Deadly Flourish's cast animation. ** Now applies spell effects as a single-target ability versus champions. * ** Now constantly applies the mark, rather than just to the enemies inside upon activating and/or detonating. * ** Now applies spell effects as a single-target ability versus champions. ** Bug fix: Enemies would sometimes "stutter" on the edge of Jhin's screen while ulting. ; * General ** The eagle screesh from the dancing animation of the being heard globally by allies. ; * ** Mark's AP ratio increased to from . ** Consecutive bounces no longer reduce damage reduction. ; * ** Kindred wouldn't gain a stack from marked neutral monsters if they were too far away from their spawn point. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Bonus damage cap against non-champions reduced to 60 from 100. ; * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1400. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Framerate no longer drops when at becoming visible at a champion's sight range. ; * ** Epic neutral monsters were damaged twice when Keeper's Verdict was fully charged. ; * ** Now utilizes stock system, storing up to two charges with a 5-second recharge. *** Cooldown between shots removed from 10 seconds. *** Heat cost reduced to 10 from 20. ** duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3 seconds. ** If cast while at 2 charges and the first charge causes you to , you may cast a second charge while . Charges generated while overheated cannot be cast. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Now affect neutral monsters. ; * ** If Sivir her target, the bounces will also critically strike. ; * ** Missile width reduced to 70 from 90. * ** Now has a 1-second delay before being able to re-activate. ** While Tahm Kench performs his re-activation's animation, allies can still click him to join his voyage. ; * ** Base shield reduced to from . * ** base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Base explosion damage reduced to from . ; * ** Active bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ** Passive AP ratio reduced to from . Items ; * Movement speed reduced to 60 from 65. ; * ** Base radius reduced to 180 from 190. ** Radius armor ratio increased to from . ** no longer lingers after leaving the area-of-effect. ; * Passively generates 1 maximum mana every 8 seconds. ; * Tenacity increased to 30% from 20%. ; * Toggled effect is now a passive - i.e. always active. * Passive is disabled while below . * Bonus damage only triggers versus champions. ; * Swapping with . ; * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 10%. ; * + + = ** + + = * Health reduced to 400 from 500. ; * Swapping with . Masteries ; (new Ferocity tier 2 mastery) * Damaging enemy champions causes them to take 3% more damage from your allies. ; * Gain (1 )) 16}} bonus Life Steal versus champions, and half as much versus minions. The amount of Life Steal gained caps-out at , but does not scale linearly. ** - ~1% ** - ~9% ** - 20% References pl:V6.4 Category:Patch notes